


Finders Keepers

by LightningStriking



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Don't Make Eye Contact On The Train, Fluffy, M/M, Meet-Cute, NYC Trains Are Scary, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Is Everything Good, bucky has tattoos, drinking in public, seriously so fluffy, thick bucky, unexpected discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStriking/pseuds/LightningStriking
Summary: When Bucky discovers an item left behind on the train, a very cute stranger has a suggestion of what he should do with it.





	Finders Keepers

Feeling the sudden nudge against his foot, Bucky jolted. He glanced up from his cell phone, half in annoyance, half in confusion. Who in their right mind would actually nudge a stranger on the subway? More to the point, who would nudge the scary looking guy with the long hair, leather jacket, and tattoos? Yet as he glanced to either side, looking for a likely suspect, he noted no one was paying him any attention. Anger fading into further confusion, he glanced down when he felt the nudge again. What the…

            Reaching down, thought it went against every ingrained instinct to touch nothing on the subway, for fear of turning into patient zero of the zombie apocalypse (seriously, he was pretty sure the cars hadn't been cleaned since, oh, never), there was no way he could resist the compulsion.

            He was rewarded for his bravery with being able to confirm what had tapped his foot was exactly what it had looked like from the floor. An unopened bottle of wine. Glancing at the vintage, while he was no expert, judging by the date on the wine (and considering the $5 brand he bought when his friend Nat insisted he buy her some because not everyone was a beer “drinking cretin”, didn't actually _have_ a date on it) it must be pretty damn good.

            In other words, someone would be missing this bottle of wine.

            Sliding his phone is his pocket - and that was a sure fire sign something had caught his attention - Bucky glanced to the lady sitting next to him, engrossed in what he could only assume was the most recent Oprah book club selection. "Hey, is this yours?”

            She didn't say it was, but then again, she didn’t say anything at all. Instead, continued to read her book with an intensity that said she was purposely avoiding the crazy man talking to her, she slid a little further away from him. Okay, clearly not hers. Glancing to the bored looking construction worker to his right, somehow he doubted the guy was the type to be throwing back a fancy vino after a long hard day on the job. But you never knew. "This yours?”

            At least this guy acknowledged him. If only to cock one sarcastic eyebrow at Bucky before zoning out again. Yeah, Bucky hadn't thought so. But that left him no closer to discovering the owner of the treasure.

            “Finders keepers, I say," came the surprising friendly voice - it was the New York subway after all, a place where no one was friendly - and Bucky looked up, startled. To see the absolutely gorgeous blond sitting across from his, his expression open and kind in a way Bucky hadn't seen in, well, he wasn't sure how long. But dang, if he'd missed this gem walking on the train, clearly he was spending far too much time on his phone.

            “Uh... what?" Bucky replied. So intelligently. The guy only smiled bigger.

            “The wine. No one's claiming it. I say that makes it yours, fair and square." Dude. This guy literally said phrases like fair and square. He wasn't just gorgeous. He was pretty freaking adorable. And he thought Bucky ought to keep the wine. How many times could he luck out in one train ride?

            “Well... as I understand it, wine is better when shared," Bucky finally responded, with a sly smile of his own. He appreciated the faint hint of pink that tinged the stranger's cheeks, even as his own grin turned a little shy. There, see, he could act like a normal person, and not scare away the handsome man on the train. "But unfortunately, I don't have any cups. And this doesn't seem like a drink straight from the bottle vintage.”

            At that, the blond lit up, before he began to riffle through the messenger bag sitting next to him. "Okay, this sounds totally weird, but it turns out I have some glasses," and sure enough, he pulled out a stemless wine glass, which was beautifully decorated with hand painted swirls of color.

            Taking the glass in a reverent hand, Bucky stared at it before looking up at the guy, who looked oddly hesitant now. "This is gorgeous, man. Where did you get it, and why in the world do you carry it around with you?" All logical questions, or so Bucky thought. Until hunky blond blushed ever pinker, and shoved a hand through his hair.

            “Um, I made it? Well, not the glass part. But I painted it, in class for a project. And I was taking it home." Bucky stared back down at the literal work of art. Then back up at the guy who now seemed to be regretting ever opening his mouth. And Bucky grinned. Clearly, best train ride ever.

            “So, you have another in there right?”

            “What?" The blond frowned in confusion.

            “Another glass? I mean, we could share this one, but we haven't even exchanged names yet so trading cooties might be a bit pre-mature." Although, seeing the man turn full on red at his latest statement, Bucky privately decided that he might be amiable to cootie trading after all - if it came in the form of his lips on the beautiful stranger’s.

            “Oh! Uh, yeah!" the blond replied, flustered, though he obediently dug through his bag once more, and pulled out another glass, this one decorated with delicate circles of color melting into one another. And so Bucky found himself shifting across the narrow aisle to sit next to the blond, who helpfully held both glasses as Bucky popped open the cork and poured.

            Lifting his cup in a toast, Bucky considered a moment before nodding, eyes locked on the gorgeous blue gaze that was even prettier up close. "Here's to happy surprises on the train.”

            “I'll toast to that," the blond murmured, staring back just as intently, before he caught himself, and looked away as he took a sip, Bucky following suit. After one taste, he considered how he may not know wine, but he thought this one was pretty damn good. Thought maybe that had everything to do with who he shared it with. And as they train rumbled on, the two men talking as they enjoyed the wine together, Bucky was very grateful for the first time, his stop was still another 30 minutes away. With the luck he'd had so far, who knew what could happen next?

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I oddly want to write more about this Steve and Bucky... so perhaps more to come? Coincidentally getting into the same taxi? Another chance encounter in the grocery store? Who knows! As always, if you liked what you read, I adore hearing from you lovely readers. Cheers!


End file.
